Home Sweet Home?
by AnimeGrim
Summary: Don't want to spoil too much, all that can be said is, it starts off all light and fluffy. But after a few turns around the corner, the scene fades into black.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone its me AnimeGrim, and I'm back with another story. This had been on my mind for quite some time, and I just needed to write it out. So I hope you'll all enjoy the story, so leave a comment once you're done.**

 **P.S: Sorry for any spelling mistakes and** **grammar, in advance.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own any of the Love Live characters**

* * *

Sunlight invaded the dimly lit room, followed by a bundle of warmth from the morning rays. Discarded pieces of clothing, books and papers cluttered the room. Making an obstacle course towards the bed, the only space free from the horror. The figure shifted in her sleep, her messy red hair brushed to the side, by a lazy hand. A few minutes later the alarm clock on her bedside table went off, signalling that it was time to get up and start her day. The red head rolled over and fumbled around until she hit the snooze button, she let out a sigh before flopping back onto her bed, pulling the covers over her. Just when she was about to go back to sleep, a few knocks on the door, prevented her.

"Maki, its time to get up" with another sigh, the red head, Maki sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She pulled the covers off her, swinging her legs over the side and got up. She stretched a bit before walking towards the windows, following the obstacle course she set up for herself and opened the curtains, allowing the sunlight to fill her room. She opened the window letting fresh air in, she stretched her arms and sighed in pleaser at the warm feeling it gave her.

After a few minutes of bathing in the warm sun she turned around with a disappointed look, as she scanned her cluttered room. With important exams coming up, who could blame the girl? She hated living in a messy style and if Umi could see it now, she would have gotten a pretty good scolding.

"There's just not enough hours in the day" she mumbled to herself. She glanced at the clock, she had at least 2 hours before her first lesson, just enough to have a quick shower and sit down for some breakfast. Maki went to her wardrobe and grabbed a towel, and a spear change of clothes consisting of a T-shirt and shorts. She left her room and walked towards the shared bathroom, knocking on the door a few times to confirm, that it was empty before entering. Half an hour later the red head emerged, drying her hair with a towel, she wore her T-shirt and shorts. Once her hair was dried enough, she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, on entering she was hit with the smell of freshly made pancakes. She couldn't help but feel excited, but with a little restrain she kept her composure.

She walked towards the table were the freshly made pancakes awaited her, on the opposite side sat a blond haired girl, her hair fell loosely around her shoulders. Her blue eyes narrowed as she scanned the newspaper in her hands. Maki looked to her right where the purple haired girl, was standing at the stove, her turquoise eyes glistened as she hummed a little tune.

"Good morning Eli, Nozomi" the red head said filling her plate with pancakes. The blond, Eli folded her paper neatly and placed it to the side, she intertwined her hands together resting her chin on it, giving Maki a serious stare.

"Maki I though I told you, not to call me that" Maki stopped eating her pancakes and looked at Eli, her face glowing red with embarrassment.

"Mou, Eli you know its embarrassing" Nozomi started giggling as she walked towards the table to take her seat on Eli's right.

"I think its cute" Nozomi said in a teasing voice.

"N-not you too" Maki looked down at her plate, she should be used to the teasing by now, but she just couldn't help it. Once she had the courage to look up, she was meet with excited, anticipating eyes.

"F-fine…" she took a deep breath before she continued "G-good morning Mama..Papa.." _that's it, I said it, its so embarrassing Nico, Honoka and Rin must never find out._ Her face was glowing redder as the minutes dragged on.

"S-she called me papa" Eli said a dreamy look, was drawn on her face. Nozomi giggled again before looking at Maki. "Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" she gave her a teasing wink.

"Mou! Lets just finish eating." Not long after three satisfied faces, was shown on each of the girls faces. Nozomi was going to take care of the dishes but Maki insisted that she would help out. In the end, it ended up with Nozomi sitting at the table, a coffee mug in hand.

"She so takes after her Papa" she said giving a small nudge to Eli's side. Eli scratched the side of her head, she couldn't tell what Nozomi meant by that, but she could tell it was something good. Maki had been the best gift that they could ever receive, and they where both grateful for that.

"She has her Mama's kindness" Eli wrapped an arm around, her lovers shoulder pulling her closer as they watched Maki finish up.

Once done with the dishes, Maki raced up stairs to get changed, a few minutes later she came back down, fully dressed. Eli and Nozomi were waiting at the front for her, there hands intertwined with each others. Once she finished putting on her shoes, she turned around a faint hint of red was emitting from her checks. In one swift movement she had both of then in a hug, she wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders and pulled them closer. Eli and Nozomi gave each other a side glance before smiling and hugging the red head back.

After a few minutes of hugging they pulled away from each other. "I'll be home soon Mama, Papa" Eli took a step closer to Maki, pushing her bangs to the side, she planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Will be waiting" she said giving the red head a warm smile, Maki's face heated up.

"Mou! I'm going to be late" she turned around and opened the door, running out. Though Maki can never be true to her feelings they both knew that the red head loved them both very much.

Nozomi sighed at she leaned closer to Eli "She really does take up after her Papa."

* * *

 **Hehehe so what do you think? If you enjoyed it then please leave a comment to let me know. With the way it turns out, I might continue with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back, I don't know why, but I feel really excited when I start writing a new chapter for this story xD . But here you go another fun filled chapter.**

 **P.S: Sorry for my bad spelling and grammar in advance. Also remember to review this story once you're done. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it, so far.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own the Love Live characters.**

* * *

Maki sighed on her way to school, she could see lots of school girls and grown men in suits walking side by side entering the school gates. She didn't want to bring it up with them, since it was embarrassing and they weren't really her…well…who was to say, that they weren't now? But she just didn't want to bother them, since they had done so much for her.

 _Yes it was indeed, in fact_ _"_ _bring your dad to school day._ _"_ _But in Maki_ _'_ _s case it would be_ _"_ _bring your papa to school day._ _"_

She entered the gate and walked towards the entrance, she went to her locker and swapped her normal shoes for her indoor shoes and made her way to class. She entered the classroom alone and sat at her desk, it was much louder then it usually was. With the fathers chatting away with each other, and the girls doing the same, Maki knew she was going to be in for a long day.

The school bell rang signalling that it was the start of class, her homeroom teacher walked in placing her book on her desk as she scanned the room. She smiled at the fathers that have joined them here today, she opened up her book and started doing role calls making sure all the children and their fathers were present.

"Nishikino Maki" called the teacher, her eyes went to the back of the room were the girl sat.

"Here" Maki raised her hand in response.

"Um miss Nishikino, I don't see your father here" She said looking at the back were all the fathers sat.

"Ummm well you see Sensei..I..um..my..Pa.I mean father..he" The sensei looked at Maki, giving her a _get on with it already_ look.

"Uhhhmm well…"

"Her Papa is right here!" everyone was startled by the sudden bang , coming from the door for being opened with such force, they all turned their heads to the right from where the voice had came from. A tall blond, was hunched over clutching onto the door frame, trying to catch her breath. Once she had a steady breathing pace going, she straightened up and fixed her tie before entering the class and walking towards an empty chair behind Maki.

The teacher looked at the blond, her face was getting flustered by the minute… _wait what am I doing, that_ _'_ _s one of my students parents, calm yourself_ _…_ _.who cares about her bright blue eyes and that wonderful smile that sends your heart racing_ _…_ _.wait what? Snap out of it._ The teacher regained her composure before she spoke.

"I'm assuming you're ..Mrs. Nish...umm Mr. Nishikino?" she asked, remembering the blond had said that she was Maki's father.

"My name is actually Ayase Eli, but I am indeed her father" Eli stated before taking a seat.

"Very well then, let us begin" the teacher said bringing everyone's attention back to her.

Maki dared to turn around and was unfortunately meet with a thumbs up from Eli, the red head turned around with a grown and placed her head on the desk, this was definitely going to be a long day.

The bell signaled that it was the end of the day, she quickly packed her bag and rushed out of her classroom leaving Eli behind, as the teacher wanted to talk with her for some reason. She made it to her locker with ease and swapped her school shoes for her normal ones, before slamming the locker door shut and rushing outside. She walked out of the gate and started to pick up her pace, she could feel a presence behind her getting closer and closer an…

"Maki wait!" Eli ran towards her, once she caught up, she slowed down her pace to match Maki's.

"School was fun today, were you surprised to see me?" Maki didn't respond, Eli took note of this but decided to carry on speaking.

"Nozomi was actually the one who found the letter, you could have told me you know. There's nothing to embarrassed about" Eli said patting Maki on the back.

The red head still hadn't uttered a single word to the blond since they left the school, but she couldn't keep it in any longer.

"You're not my papa" the red head whispered quietly, too quite for the blond to hear.

"Sorry what was that, I didn't quite catch it" Eli leaned closer to Maki so she could hear what the red head had said.

"I said you're not my papa" the red head this time said it with much force, she pushed Eli's hand off her shoulder and moved away from her.

"Sure I live with you and Nozomi now, and I'm really grateful for that…but that doesn't mean that you're actually…my..dad…" Maki's voice had started to tremble "My dad…my real dad..he..he.." her face was burning up as tears began to role down her checks. She didn't want to cry, not now, not in front of her.

"Maki…I" Eli tried to approach the crying girl, but before she could do anything the red head turned away from her and ran. Eli could only watch as Maki vanished from her filed of vision, she pulled back her out stretched hand, her eyes beginning to tear up.

"What have I done….Maki..I'm sorry.."

* * *

 _ **Sorry I just had to write this. Well it looks like things are heating up. I wonder whats going to happen in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Will Maki and Eli make up? Who knows. But tune in next time.**_

 _ **P.S. don't forget to review, on what you think of it so far.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, and welcome back to my story. I hope you're all enjoying it as, I have enjoyed writing it. Things took a turn for the worst in the last chapter, lets see what happens now.**

 **P.S: Sorry for the bad spelling and punctuation in advance.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't not own any of the Love Live characters.**

* * *

Maki ran her legs going into overdrive, her breathing pattern becoming shallower. The tears refused to stop flowing, she could no longer hold back the pain. Nothing would go right for her, was she cursed? She should have at least a bit of good luck, since she was living with Nozomi. She ran without a destination in mind, she just let her legs take her. She soon started to slow down, once she had, she leaned against a wall trying to catch her breath.

 _Why, why, why!? Why this happening to me?_ Her hands clenched into a fist. First papa and now Eli! _Why?, I don_ _'_ _t deserve this._ She punched the nearest wall, the pain made its way up her hand, but she refused to listen to its cries. She repeated the process until her hands where bruised and bloody.

 _I don_ _'_ _t deserve them, I want to change, I want to change!_ She screamed the last part out, her bag slipping of her shoulders, as she crouched onto the ground, her face in her hands. Pedestrians going about their daily lives, turn their heads to the shriek that scared the living daylights out of them. _Oh its just one of those emotional bratty teenagers, we need less of them!, what are her parents teaching her?_

The crowd whispers made it's way to her ears, she growled in frustration, _stupid people, who where they to judge. Why couldn_ _'_ _t they all fuck off and leave me alone! was that so much to ask?_ She could tell the crowds had split apart, as less whispers could be heard, she let out a heavy sigh and lifted herself off the ground.

'click, clack' went a pair of shoes 'click clack' someone was behind her, she could feel it. The unknown presence, was getting closer and closer, once they where in speaking distance, Maki turned around ready to face the stranger. "Would you just, fuck off already! I've just abo…." she stopped mid sentence, on recognizing the figures face.

"Its nice to see you too Maki" the voice was smooth, and formal. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ears flushing her a bright smile.

Maki could feel her face, burning up. _Is it hot out here? Or is it just me?_ She tried to hid the blush, by turning away ever so slightly.

"Its nice to see you too Umi"

* * *

Eli sat down on the old tattered sofa, taking in the her new surroundings. It was a small apartment she sat in, but still cosy and warm. Pictures hung on the walls, mostly consisted of little kids smiling, clearly they were happy. She had finally calmed down after the little dispute she had with Maki, the thought of returning home without her, was out of the question. The only option that Eli could think of was visiting her old friend. She was very grateful to her, and still couldn't believe it had been 3 years since she had graduated. Due to their busy lives it was hard to meet up with the very person that brought her and Nozomi together.

As if on cue the short, raven haired girl walked in with a tray in her hands, she placed it down on the table before taking a set across from Eli. She poured the tea for her and placed it on the table pushing it towards her, before pouring a cup for herself.

"Sorry for the mess, didn't know you were coming over" the raven head said, taking a sip from her cup, Eli couldn't help but smile, same old Nico.

"Its not your fault, I should have at least given you a call beforehand" Eli said, picking up her own cup, Nico placed her teacup down and stared at Eli with her bright crimson eyes.

"You should have also made sure, that your make-up wasn't messed up before coming over" Nico's comment stopped Eli from taking a sip, she quickly took out her phone and looked at her reflection, she couldn't help but cringe.

Her eyes and nose were red, the on point mascara that she had applied this morning was now smudged, mixed with the dry tears that were once alive. The usual beautiful blond locks of hair was now all tangled and messy. Eli let out a loud sigh and placed her phone back into her pocket. Nico pointed Eli in the direction of the bathroom, so that she could clean up. Once she returned she sat back down, leaning back, not caring that she was a guest in someone else's home.

Nico sat forward, crossing one leg over the other.

"Was it a fight with Nozomi?" she said raising an eyebrow in question. Eli moved her head from side to side. Silence took over for a few minutes, before she decided to speak.

"I had a fight with Maki"

"Maki? Oh the kid that's staying with you right now, so what happened?"

"I don't know what I did, wrong!"

"She's a teenager, you know how emotional they can get"

"Maki isn't like that, she's a bit of a…tsundere" Nico couldn't help but laugh.

"Ha good luck, with dealing with her"

"Nico! I'm trying to be a good Papa"

"A good Papa humm, then why were you crying at my door Papachika?" Nico knew what to say and what not, when it came to dealing with Eli's anger. She wasn't as skilled as Nozomi but she was good enough for second place.

"I'm trying my best!" Eli said bending over, her hands covering her face.

"She says I have no right to be called her Papa…and she's right…I don't know what happened, she doesn't want to talk to me about it..maybe…maybe I'm not good enough?"

Nico, gave Eli a deadpan look, was this actually the "cute and clever elichika" that she had spent so many years with? The one thing she had learned the hard way, was when trying to get Eli and Nozomi together, she had discovered that Eli was a dense fool. She may look cleaver and grown up but under all that, the girl was as baffled as a dog without its master. _And it was up to Nico to tame this puppy_ _…_ _.well more like set her on the right path._

"Look Eli, I'm sure this Maki kid didn't mean to say that. Just from knowing that she's a tsundere means, she was keeping all her emotions in check. The poor twerp probably forced herself, not to shed a tear after the incident" Eli looked up at Nico, a few tears could be seen running down her cheek. Nico gave her a sympathetic smile getting off her set and walking towards Eli kneeling in front of her.

"Eli you're one of my best friends, you're the more caring, hard working, fun loving person I have ever meet. I was alone, no one wanted to talk or come near me, but you didn't care about that. I was so grateful, you took me under your wing when no one ever speared a glance. And then I had meet Nozomi, you both were like my second family and still are. Maki just doesn't know how lucky she is, give her time and I'm sure she will come around" she said wiping a stray tear from Eli's cheek, the blond smiled at her friend, chuckling a bit

"I never knew you could be so mature Nico"

"Great you just killed the moment" Nico pouted, sticking out her tongue. Eli took everything Nico had said into account. _She was right, heck Nico was always right, when did Eli have time to question her?_

Eli slid of the sofa, now kneeling like Nico, she pulled the raven hared girl into a hug. The latter protested a bit before, giving into the warm embrace.

"Thanks Nico, I don't know what, I would have done without you"

* * *

Umi had invited Maki into her house, the bluenet was still living with her parents as it was much easier for her to commute, to and from her university and house, then paying rent to live in a dorm filled with random people. Maki entered the house, and took of her outdoor shoes, before replacing them with slippers, provided by Umi.

"Sorry for the intrusion" she said out loud.

"Don't worry my parents, wont be back for a week, make yourself at home" Umi said placing her bag to the side and walked towards the kitchen.

Maki made her way to the living room and sat down on the sofa. The older of the two soon returned with a tray containing some green tea and snakes, she placed it on the table and sat besides Maki.

"I hope you don't mind these snakes" Umi said pouring Maki a cup.

"No its fine, thank you" the red head blushed taking the cup.

The room went silent for a moment, the only sound that could be heard was the occasional slurps from the tea and the munching and crunching from the biscuits. Umi set her cup down with a sigh and turned to Maki.

"That was quite a raging fit you had over there, care to explain?" Umi asked getting straight to the point.

"Uhhhhh…well…" Maki couldn't look Umi in the eye, her face was completely red and she could feel sweat dripping down her forehead. _Crap she's seen me! Out of all the people I know, it had to be Umi, this is so embarrassing~_

"It's nothing important, I just going into an argument with Eli"

"Eli?…oh the person who is taking care of you…..if its not too much trouble, could you tell me what happened?" curiosity got the better of the blue haired girl.

"Its hard to explain"

"How so? Come on Maki don't go all tsundere on me now"

"I'm not a tsundere, geez!"

"Hahahha I'm just kidding, you can be such a cutie when you get angry" Umi said teasingly poking Maki's cheek

"Umi~" the red head pouted.

"Right, sorry, carry on"

"Well I think I just couldn't take it anymore…don't get more wrong, I love living with both Eli and Nozomi…but its like they're trying to be my parents. Which I get…but they don't know what really happened." Maki clenched her hands into a fist, she was shaking and starting to turn pale.

"I don't know what to do anymore…I love them so much…..that I don't want to end up being the one who hurts them" Her voice started to tremble, a few droplets of tears, feel and landed on her fists.

"Maybe I should forget what had happened, I should just close off all my emotions, and become an Ayase…then maybe I can be a bit happy"

"Maki, look at me" the red head did as she was told, meeting Umi half way, the bluenet softly cupped her cheeks and brushed her tears away.

"Maki, I know you well enough, you're a strong girl who fought so many battles alone. But this time you have to remember that you're not alone anymore, you have Eli, Nozomi and even me. Don't change you're name, what about you're parents? They love you so much, you were their greatest treasure. Carry on the family name, don't let it get ruined. Maki you can do it, I'll be here with you, with ever step you take" she pushed Maki's bangs to the side and kissed her forehead.

She couldn't keep it in, the red head was now a sobbing mess, she cried into Umi's shirt not caring if it got dirty, she need some comfort, she needed Umi. The bluenet gave a sympathetic smiled and wrapped her arms around Maki, whispering soothing words.

Soon after the crying died down, they carried on having a normal talk, straying as far away from the taboo, previous conversation. 1 hour had soon gone passed, and Maki thought that she had outstayed her welcome, Umi had walked Maki to the door, once Maki had put her outdoor shoes on, she had said goodbye and left feeling much better then this morning. She had closed the gate behind her when a black car pulled to a stop next to her.

The back door opened, and two over grown men in black suits stepped out, they scanned the area before their eyes landed on Maki.

"Are you Maki Nishikino"

"Why? Who are you people?" one of the men turned to his college and gave him a nod.

"You'll be coming with us now"

* * *

 **Dun, Dun, Duh! sorry I just had to xD It looks like I might have to change the summery of this story.**

 **So what do you think of this chapter? Good or Bad, something missing or just perfect? Make sure to Fave, Like, Comment and share. I want as many people as I can, to comment and read this. It means a lot. All your comments give me the energy to carry on xD**

 **Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter. Once I started I just couldn't stop. So I hope you all enjoy reading it. Don't forget to review on what you thought of it.**

 **P.S: Sorry for the bad spelling and punctuation in advance.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Love Live Characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

Maki glared at the two grown men in front of her, they were both built and muscular, suited and booted for the occasion. The only difference between them, were that one of them had ginger hair while the other was blond. She examined them both carefully, by the huge bulk under both of their suit jackets she knew they were both armed.

' _Come with me' they had said, what are they talking about…what could they possible want from me?_ Maki tried to think, of all the possibilities, but she couldn't think of anything. Put in a situation like this who could? She could feel their eyes searching her, waiting for a response.

"And what if I refuse?" she said crossing her arms over her chest, the two grown men looked at each other, before they burst out laughing.

"Ahh that's rich coming from you girly" the ginger haired man said wiping a teary eye.

"And why is that?"

Ginger stepped closer, now towering over her "Do you really think you could take me?" Maki backed up against the wall, not breaking eye contact. The man sneered before looking back at his amused partner.

 _Great what am I going to do now? If I find a chance and make a break for it…then maybe…..no they're going to find me in no time. Ughhhhh what should I do?_

He stepped closer and grabbed a hold of Maki's arm, pulling her forward. "That's enough wasting time, the boss will get mad, if we're late" he nodded towards his partner to get the door open. The red heads eye's, were filled with fear. _This is it…they're going to take me away._

She tried punching, her capturers arm with her spare hand, but he just merely laughed, stating that it had only tickled and nothing more.

 _No..stop..please….Mama..Papa..help!_ She could feel her eyes tearing up _…No..Eli..Nozomi…I'm sorry…sorry…for causing you both so much trouble…_ All was los-

"Unhand her at once!" both the men and Maki turned their heads to the unannounced person. There standing with her head held high and a Kendo stick in hand was no other then Sonoda Umi.

"Umi!" Maki yelled out with relief

"Oh great another brat" The blond said with a huff.

Umi eyed both the men, before her eyes landed on the ginger, still holding onto Maki's arm, she grinted her teeth, sending him a death glare.

"How dare you lay your hands on a fair maiden, prepare yourself" She charged at him, her kendo stick by her side, the only thing separating them was her front gate. Once she got close enough she jumped onto the gate, using it at as a spring and rebounded against it. Giving her more leverage, she was now above them ready in position, she held the wooden sword over her head and brought it down with great force onto the gingers shoulder.

He yelled, as the kendo stick made contact, a loud crack could be heard. In response he let go of Maki's arm and staggered backwards. Umi landed in front of her, standing in a ready position, she speared a side glance at the red head, before looking back at the man, who was now clutching his bleeding shoulder, cursing loudly.

"You son of a bitch, you broke my shoulder"

"Hump you're lucky its just a broke shoulder" the bluenette smirked.

"Umi…" Maki was surprised to see Umi, but she was even more surprised, at what she had done. Questions were rapidly filling up her head, she had so much to ask. For one thing when did Umi acquire all that strength to break a grown mans shoulder?

The bluenette could tell that Maki was confused and frightened, but she could deal with that later, right now she needs to focus on the battle right in front of her.

The Blond took his cue and charged towards her, raising his fist against her, positioning herself to the right, she easily deflected it with her kendo stick. She then quickly ducked down, letting go of her weapon, the man was too surprised to act, she got in close clenching her fist she pulled it towards herself, before pushing out with great force and punching him in the stomach. The latter fell to his knees, trying to hold back his puke.

Satisfied with the results, she turned towards the red head, and gave her a warm smile, like nothing had happened.

"Maki you're safe now" Umi said with a big smile making her way towards Maki.

"Umi…what…what did you do?"

"Hum? What do you mean, I just saved you, from these savages"

"I know that...but you took them down with a single blow"

"Really?" She looked behind her, to see both men on the floor, before looking back at Maki

"Umi.. I know that your family runs a dojo, but how could you possible get that strong?" Maki noticed how Umi had flinched when, she asked her that question.

"I can't tell you…..at least not yet"

"What? What do you mean you can't tell me yet?"

"It's just that m-" But her sentence was cut off by a chop to the neck, her unconscious body landed on the floor with a thud.

"Fuck…I don't get paid enough for this" the blond man said rubbing his bruised stomach. He looked at his partner, the ginger haired man held up his lifeless arm, his jacket now soaked in blood. He slowly walked towards Umi's unconscious body, staggering a bit.

"Stupid bitch, look at what you did" he kicked her side with enough force, for the bluenette to hit the wall. The man kicked Umi, a few more times before his partner joined in. Maki watched in pure horror as they repeatedly hit Umi, blow after blow. _What's going to happen to me? What should I do?_ Reality snapped her out, of her train of thoughts, as Umi groaned in pain. She couldn't watch any longer she had to do something, Umi had protected her and now it was her turn to return the favor. Taking a deep breath she hurriedly stood in front of Umi shielding her from both the men.

"Please stop, she has nothing to do with this"

"Nothing to do with this? That bitch broke my fucking arm!" the ginger haired man yelled, causing Maki to step back a bit, but she held her ground.

"You said you wanted me didn't you, I'll come with you, if you just leave Umi alone"

"Tsk, the boss is going to get pissed" the ginger grabbed Maki's hand and ushered her into the car, once she was seated inside, she noticed the blond had lifted Umi of the ground and over his shoulder. _What!? this wasn't part of the deal._

"Hey, I though you said you're going to leave her alone"

"Plans have changed, I'm not letting this little bitch off the hook" he got into the passenger seat, as the blond man placed Umi next to Maki, closing the door behind him, he walked towards the front and took his seat behind the wheel. Once he had buckled up, they drove off.

 **X~X**

Eli had fun catching up with Nico, and she knew they defiantly needed to do this again next time, including Nozomi of course. They had talked about the great old times, the sad times and the most awkward ones too, which may have felt so embarrassing in the past, but now were the most funniest thing in the world.

Nico went to the kitchen to place the cups in the sink, while Eli put on her shoes, thinking it was time for her to leave.

She bid her farewells and opened the door, ready to go home. Once opened, there stood two men in black suits, they had a menacing aura around them staring at the blond with blood thirsty eyes.

"Um..Nico…I think you have company"

* * *

 **Opps I did it again (sorry not sorry)**

 **Hey everyone, I'm back with the next chapter and what a chapter indeed. Where are they going to be taken? why is Umi so strong? What's going to happen to Eli and Nico…well you're just going to have to stay tuned in. So I hope this chapter leaves you excited for the next.**

 **Make sure to fav and review, it really means a lot.**

 **Oh and I'll be answering some questions now, so if you have one, then feel free to ask (But I'm not going to say anything, if its spoilers for the future chapters)**

 **Until next time xxx**

* * *

 **Msmusicful:** Yeah I just noticed after I published it, but I'm pretty sure everyone knows what I was trying to say xD

I always read through my work, multiple times. But right after I publish, then would I notice the hidden mistakes.

Really it seems obvious? I think I hid it very well, but I'm curious now, where do you think they're going?

I'm glad you liked it. This could be like a bedtime story xD I hope it can provide you with wonderful dreams. Oh and don't worry when I read your comment it was night at the time.

 **Todd:** Thank you for the blessing, hope you stick around until the end.

 **Y07:** Yeah poor Eli, Maki needs to stop being so mean and yeah Nico is like her best friend. Yep its going to be a MakiUmi story, so I hope you don't mind. And don't worry about your English, its fine. But I hope you continue to support this story.

 **NyanHellcat18:** Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. Yeah at first I was intending for it to be all fluffy and cute. But then I had the 'what if idea'. And now here is my dark story, which is getting darker by the minute xD

You'll soon fine out what happened to Maki, maybe after 2 or 3 chapters.

 **Kryuu27:** Wow indeed


End file.
